


Never give up without a fight

by bi0brX



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0brX/pseuds/bi0brX
Summary: Zhao has captured Zuko. AU set after the fire sages episode.





	Never give up without a fight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Now long dead kink meme. Rest in peace. 
> 
> Sorry I can’t find a reliable way to spell check from my tablet :(

“What is the meaning of this, Zhao!” Zuko screeched in more of a demand than a question. The door slammed open, his arm tightly held behind his back by the current object of his anger. He barely kept his balance while being pushed forward into the room. 

“Now, isn’t in clear? You’re being reprimanded.” Zhao answered in his usual tone, completely unphased. He pushed Zuko forward into the room by his arm, gripped tightly behind his back. The young prince barely kept his balance from stumbling.

Letting out a grunt of rage, Zuko tried to drop kick behind him, but his kick barely produced an ember before his leg was grabbed. He hopped and finally stumbled fully. An extra push from Zhao and he lamented towards the centre of the room, ending in his side. He spun his head around in rage, on all fours. His pony tail messed and covering his face. “This is entirely unacceptable! You have no right to do this!”

Zhao stood outside the doorway still, arms now behind his back, entirely unmoved. He must’ve loved to see Zuko like this. “Isn’t it clear? I am going to return the Avatar to your father,” Zuko started to interject, protesting something about the Avatar being his and Zhao having no right to arrest him. Zhao continued, interrupting him as if he’d never stopped.  
“Now, you....” he started to turn, the door slowly closing as he did. Zuko caught a smug smirk on his face as the door closed him off, just before it closed he finished “you will be my new.. let’s say, ‘play thing’.” The door shut with an audible heavy bolt and a lock. 

Zuko let out a scream in rage as he slammed his fists on the floor.

 

It had been a long while before any news reached Zuko. He was pacing around the room, his rage barely changing. The door opened once more. Zuko burst int a ranged rage again “Where are we now! Where is the Avatar! You won’t stop me, Zhao!” The door closed behind Zhao and he stood unmoved. 

Zhao shrugged and slowly shook his head at Zukos raised fist and battle stance. “Please. You are powerless to stop me.”

Zuko let out his usual enraged battle cry. He lunged at him with a fist, and was promptly met with a hand in his fist and a punch to the gut. “Wh-“ before he could react further his arm was spun, turning him backwards followed by a fist grasped on his pony tail, pushing him down, and holding him sternly in place. 

“I told you, Zuko, it’s over.” Zuko snarled trying to look behind him. He was pushed forward his own weight was used against him, propelling him face first into the ground again. “You should thank your Uncle for that one. I learned that from your shameful attempt at an Agni Kai.” Zuko snarled again, glaring behind himself. Before he could get up, Zhao had a foot square on his back pushing him down into the floor, pushing the air out of his lungs. 

Zhao casually disrobed his sash and armour above him and moved down to untie the dressings from Zuko’s back. “You want another Agni Kai?! Because you’re on, and I won’t go as easy on you this t-!” 

Zhao dropped his top wear to his side. While interrupting him with a smug chuckle. “No, I told you, have far more interesting plans for you.” He bent down and locked Zuko’s arms behind his back, then dragged him, barely up off the ground, pulling him towards the bed square centre of the room. He pushed his head into the sheets. Zuko wondered why he’d be given quarters as a prison, not a cell, but he clocked on now. 

“You’re sick, Zhao!” Zuko let out in rage, he span his hips and tried to kick again, the position was unfavourable for any true skill. His leg connected, but the angle and his chest being pushed down as his body twisted kept all the chi in his breath locked tight in his body. 

Zhao locked an arm around the leg at his shoulder and kept him there. “Now, if you play nice, I’ll let your father believe you had any part in the capturing of the Avatar.” Zuko’s glares pierced further and he struggled. 

Zhao waited for a reply but it was clear Zuko was at a loss for words in his situation. Zhao quickly spun the leg, and the following body, turning him on his front. He pushed his leg towards the body, keeping the other leg in place with his own knee now. He was impressed, the boy had obviously been training enough that Zhao could easily push his leg flat against his shoulder. Zuko wriggled again. Zhao chuckled again “Really, Zuko? I thought you;d have more fight in you than this.” Zuko yelled out another growl but had no words. “Now you’ve really gotten yourself into quite an.... uncompromising position.”

“If you do this, my father will do worse to you than he ever did to me!”

“Oh, I doubt that. Face it, Prince Zuko, your father doesn’t care about you. Or what I do to you. In fact... I’m willing to bet the only way you’ll be welcomed back into the Fire Nation Now is as my little pet. You’ve got no ship, no Avatar.., time to face the music, Prince Zuko, you’ve lost. Now’s the time to graciously accept defeat.”

They had a stare off for a long drawn out moment. Both assessing the situation. Zuko was the first to blink, and shortly after yielded his eye contact, staring away to the mirror at the bedside. 

Zhao smirked to himself, his eyes trailing down the shirtless body of his subject. He released his grip and let Zuko’s legs go. Zhao started to shuffle his weight and remove his own pants. 

He stared down, Zuko was still staring away. His chest was ebbing up and down, panting, purely out of rage. Zhao let out an aroused sigh. His hand moved down his own body. He gripped at his own half-hard clock and started lazily stroking it to full length. Zhao wasn’t gifted in that area, but luckily that wasn’t necessary. Comparatively to the small, slender body of Zuko’s he was more than enough. 

Zuko conserntrated on his mirrored reflection. That way he could only see himself and the shifting weight of the bed. He tried to steady his breath. Go somewhere else. He started thinking of turtle-ducks. He felt a finger against the skin of his hips, looping under his pants. sudden glimpse of his father’s grin intrude his mind. It was dark, his hair was covering his face, and as soon as he saw that his mind flashed to the sight of his mother’s back. He was back in reality in an instant. He yelled out and pushed forward, lobbing a fist towards Zhao’s face. 

It connected.

His body kept going through the motions. He was moving towards the door before he was caught again. The room span and the next cohesive vision his has is his face right in front of that mirror head deep into the red covers of the bed. He could now see Zhao’s reflection as well as his. He didn’t understand but for a moment he felt disjointed from reality. Why was he surprised he was here, seein Zhao there.., and not his father towering over him. All he knew is that he was angry. 

Zhao had one had on the small of his back and the other holding his own face, clutching his now bleeding nose. “Don’t bother, that door is bolted on the other side. Only one of us will be leaving.”

Zhao remained calm. His eyes trailed down the line of Zuko’s spine to the line of his pants. He hummed out again. He moved his hand from his face back to his own, still erect, penis, stroking it. His grip was tight, moving his foreskin back. “Now,” 

Zuko yielded. He closed his eyes and the muscles of his back visibly relaxed. “So furrocious.” Zuko ignored him. Zhao’s fingers tucked into Zuko’s pants, and he slowly, but now successfully pulled them back, taking away the remaining barrier. Zuko’s eyes snapped open, staring at him through the mirror. He had to pull himself into a reality that this was Zhao on top of him. For some reason that kept him able to find composure. As opposed to the alternative. He almost immediately forgot his own trail of thought. He closed his eyes and buried his head face first into the sheets. “Oh... how you excite me.”

Zhao’s hand slowly began to move down the line of his spine, gradually releasing his pressure on the back. He listed his pressure just enough that only a few fingers remained. There was a pause, a few deep breaths came from Zhao, while Zuko kept a steady, quiet breath. His hands finally moved to the ass itself. He cupped around his cheeks, kneading and admiring. He pushed up until he finally leveraged Zuko so his bottom was raised in the air. “Now that’s a beautiful sight.” Zuko continued to ignore him. 

Zhao shifted his weight, he continued to fondle and squeeze Zuko’s cheeks. He finally moved further down until his face was closer. Zuko, still ignoring the situation could feel his presence, his hot breath against his exposed skin, getting closer. He snapped his head back, gripping at the sheets. “Don’t!”

Zhao moved back. He hummed “You think you don’t need a little.. help?” He clicked in his mouth while moving back. “That’s brave, I respect that,” he looked towards the young one’s eyes. “But even if I really wanted to break you, that wouldn’t feel good for me, either, would it?” 

Zuko glared at his false bravado. “It’s not needed with your poor excuse for manhood.”

Zhao ignored that. “Now sit back, relax, and you might as well try to enjoy it.” Zuko snapped his head back forward, not looking, not paying attention, he pushed his face down into the sheets again. 

He could ignore the senses of vision, but now touch, the worst one. He felt the breath closer again. Another feeling, too, he felt the hands grasp his ass again. He let out a muffled growl. The thick, rough fingers squeezed him, and eventually he felt a stretch. Zhao’s hands pulled the cheeks back and held them there, opening to a clear view. He heard a hum. He closed his eyes tighter, not wanting to hear, and not wanting to wait longer for what was to come. “So perky. What a pleasant surprise.” What did that even mean? What was he implying? “I’m glad you still keep yourself clean.”

Zuko’s thoughts were cut short but a wet warmth touching the rim of his anus. The soft, wet muscle circled around. It felt oddly soft and tender. “Ahhh.” Zhao moaned out. He liked doing such disgusting things? Of course he did. He’s terrible. But Zhao didn’t stop, he just seemed to become more ravenous. His mouth then kissed over him, engulphing Zuko’s anus in a wet heat. It was wet and sloppy, there was an echoing click as he finished the ‘kiss’, and returned to lapping with licks. Zuko tried to steady his now deeper breaths, ignore the strange feeling on his rear, not quite sexual, not quite innocent. Like a tickle, and yet he felt blood reaching his loins. Twitching in his whole lower body. He felt a disgusting but sensitive touch, and felt a disgust in the pit of his stomach as he recognised the feeling of a beard touching him, so closely, there. It was oddly real now. 

The mouth covered him again and he felt a hum vibrate through his body. That man’s tongue continued to lap at him until, just a bit, he entered. That was disgusting! Who would willingly do that.. taste that. It’s depraved and it’s- ... That tickling turned into a tingling. He tightened until he felt that tonge, moving side to side, loosening him against his will, until he felt himself relax. Without realising it that relaxation allowed him to let go of his held breath. He didn’t even realise he had kept his breath to himself. The sloppy, wet sounds started to echo in his mind. That tongue was burrowing deeper, curling and spinning his how lax anus. 

One of his cheeks slapped back, his firm ass now tight against the cheek of Zhao’s face’s. Those hairs felt corse and... wet. Zuko tightened up again, unaware of how relaxed he was for a moment. It was gross. That tongue then dipped down and it felt like a massage, and he relaxed again, then tightened, and the feeling of being tight around that.. thing, suddenly felt good enough to relax again. He let out a gasped sigh into the sheets. He snapped tight indisgust again when he felt a pleased hum vibrate through behind him.

A sound caught his attention, he knew that sound. The fapping sound of stroking oneself. Zuko gripped st the sheets realising in anger that this wasn’t just pleasure coming to him. Pleasure.. no it wasn’t that. He refused to let his brain admit that in its subconscious. He tried to push out the thought when suddenly the wet warmth removed itself from his rear. He let out a choked gasp into the sheets. His own moan bringing a heat to his own... he hated to admit it, penis. This was sex and it was disgusting to admit it. His breath hitched in anger, feeling himself return to the room he was in, and not the closed eyes and focused feeling. Suddenly the thought of this being rough and painful sounded easier to live with. 

His temple felt tight as he squeezed his eyes more shut than they could manage as soon as he heard the start of a scentence from Zhao. Don’t remind me of who you are. “You’re... so... delightful.” He heard the disgusting pumping sound increase with speed and then stop. Can you stop pleasuring yourself from pleasing my body? No... that’s too much to ask for. Having a selfish assault that jsut took what he wanted and left. He never drawn it out like this, no.. wait. What? No never mind he decided to change his train of thought. Zuko tipped his head up and looked at Zhao through the mirror just to avoid that process of thinking. 

He found himself staring Zhao directly in the eyes. He was shocked but as soon as he noticed the eyes had locked with his re refused to change his expression from his frown. He noticed now. Zhao had moved away to pick his fingers. He must’ve been sucking on them for a while now. He bet he thought he was being attractive when he put this action on display. He continued to watch. He refused to yield any further. 

A hand was on his ass, moving his cheek apart again. Zuko was genuinely relieved that that hand was on him and not giving Zhao pleasure. But then he thought about what that had was touching just previously. He groaned in disgust. Immediately regretting what that was taken as. “I know, I know. Have patience.” Shut up. Zhao sucked once more on his fingers, and then.. Zuko’s eyes followed the hand as it moved down, out of his vision, and as soon as it was out of view, he felt it. His eyes squinted. He realised his sheets between his teeth now. 

He was so much more relaxed than he realised, that he felt his body moving forward with that finger, slowly, pushing in, entering him. He blinked slowly. He couldn’t help but cinserntrate on that feeling. It was corpse and short... a thumb. It began to circle just like that tongue. It was lubed up with spit and his ass was so wet, loose and relaxed from the prior attention that it just felt like a calming massage. Zuko didn’t pay attention to how he’d closed his eyes and lost himself to the sensation. 

His expression must’ve softened when he heard it. “That’s it.” He was about to snap and glare until it changed/ that thumb removed, and he felt a finger enter. It was deeper. Oh. The finger dipped in and out for a short moment before curling up and down. Stretching and touching all those spots. Ah. “Yes... let it happen” god. He hated hearing that voice. 

In a low, and attemptedly imposing voice, Zuko growled under his breath. “Just shut up.”

“Ohh....” a second, no now a third finger enter him ad immideately spread out separating, turning a circular motion. Zuko’s eyes reflectively rolled back. “I knew you’d be such a fun toy.” Zuko could t really hear him over the sensation. Those fingers started to curl and twirl... clawing down, closer, but not quite, towards his prostrate. “I love your feverish spunk, right... below... me.” Those fingers applied more pressure, and suddenly felt hotter, he was reaching hard trying to reach it further more. 

“A... Ahhhhhh...” 

Then suddenly it was gone. The had removed and Zuko snapped back to reality. He saw the ceiling and then as his eyes followed back down, he saw his own reflection. His head cranked back toward the ceiling, sheets burrowed into his fists, and arched back. He couldn’t help but hold that position in a moment of utter disbelief at his own dishonourable behaviour. He’d let go of control. He climbed back down, smashing his head into the sheets and avoiding reality like the spoilt brat he is. 

The weight f the bed shifted and he felt Zhao move to whisper in his ear, hovering over his back. His thigh touching his own, that was too close for him. “I honestly thought you’d be more stiff... Harder to please.” This became a power play again. “More accustomed.”

Zuko finally snapped back. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Zhao kneeled back, out of his range. “Just that this fun idea had a lot of... rumours to inspire it.”

“You-“ 

Zhao’s hand moved back to Zuko’s ass again, calmly stroking the cheek. Zuko stropping leaned forward again, crossing his arms. “Oh...?” Zhao adbruptedly cupped the younger man’s balls. 

“Oi!” Zuko glared into the mirror. Until that massaging feeling brought so much heat below him. 

Zhao’s hands moved to behind the knees and jolted them forward, forcing Zuko’s hips up, higher and straighter. 

Zhao moved down, to get a better view. His hand returned to his balls, fondling them in a nonchalant fashion. His over hand moved to the penis. Zuko jolted forward both in shock and sensitivity. Zhao finally got a good grip on him, loose but touching all the same. It’s semi hard. Zuko could feel the eyes lingering on his members inspecting or appreciating. The hand on him slowly stated to pump, carelessly stoking him into full hardness. It really didn’t help zuko that that hand was still damp from saliva. He felt blood pulse through him, causing a tightness against the hand, which seemed to be noticed, because Zhao squeezed back. 

He continued to stoke him like this while fondling his balls. It was so casual to him. Zuko started to jolt in attempts to kee his hips steady. He felt his whole body tighten. 

“If I had expected you to actually be gifted with something... I wouldn’t have spent so long trying to prepare you.” Zuko slapped his fist onto the bed behind him in a voiceless protest. 

Zhao adjusted to a more comfortable position and removed his hand form Zuko’s ballsack. He had started to jerk himself off again. Zuko shook his head, letting out a deep breath, almost in disappointment. That was immediately rectified with a hitched gasp and sharp moan he didn’t have the mental preparation to stop himself. Zhao had covered Zuko’s balls with his mouth. And sucked. Zuko couldn’t help but snap back another moan. You could... just... do that? He’d never expected or even thought that that was... a thing. That people did that. And.. wow. It was like a pulsating Lang of pleasure that he felt so deep into his body in areas he would rarely feel enough to acknowledge existed within him. 

That sucking a pumping continued but not for long. He stopped adbruptly. Zuko’s member twitched up in down and his entire lower regions pulsed. He had been brought back from the brink of bliss. Couldn’t he have just let him stay there? He snapped back into a cruel reality. 

Zuko slammed his fist down and turned back, snapping “Why’d you damn stop?!”

Zhao lazily leaned back, continuing to stroke himself and lastly putting a hand on Zuko’s ass cheek. “Now... tell me.” He paused talking to quicken his pace and kicked his face back sighing in pleasure. Zuko glared. He stopped and patted on his ass. “What kind of ‘abuser’ would I be if I brought you here just to get you off?” Zuko felt a long of shame re-realising his own situation. “Now...”

Zhao moved back, he shifted to kneeling. His other hand moved to his ass again, pausing to admire the view. It was lubed up and wet still. Loose but still puffy and tight. “Ahhh... what a sight.” He pushed in s finger again and moved it around easily. “You’re so perfect.”

Perfect. That word kept with Zuko. 

Zhao kneeled higher, moving Zuko’s ass where he wanted. He slipped his knees between Zuko’s. He levels his hips to match and with a hand on his ass and the other gripping his cock he set aim. 

Zuko closed his eyes. He prepared himself. 

A fatter thing rubbed against his opening. He tightened against it and then relaxed at that same massage like feeling. Soft against hard. A few jolts of the hips, slow and steady, it didn’t enter.. nit yet but those movements prepared him more. The penis against his ass was leve and ready. Zhao had a look of complete conserntration. His hands grasped the ass cheeks and forcefully moved, pushing hard to ease and opening out. A few slight leanings in, and then a sudden push. There, the tip entered.

Zuko would have jolted fornward entirely from the momentum if the hips weren’t being held tightly in place. It took a moment to catch his gasp and loosen, relax once more. Zhao winced, feeling that hot, wet and tightening entrance throb around him, as he throbbed against it in turn. He took a very deep composing breath. Zuko hissed out a sigh too. 

Zhao began to rock slight back and forth, not gaining much entry, just testing the waters. Zuko gulped. This felt like s first. 

Zhao started to just push forward, no inching back, he wanted to go deeper and cover his penis with that realm of complete delight. His hands gripped and forced the ass to stretch more, and after a few hard, jolting pushes, he was in, almost, but not quite, balls deep. 

Zuko let out a drooled gasp. He didn’t even notice how he’d sprawled hims4lf out on the bed, har slick from sweat and somehow getting in his face, fists balled. He saw his expression he both hanged and felt the reaction of his own reaction add to his feeling. He could feel his hip bones give way and separate for an entry he rarely felt. His breath hitched in his Adam’s apple. 

Zuko panted into the sheets until he could compose himself. Zhao seemed to be waiting for him. He felt a sharp, lovely sting in the area just above his balls. 

“Oh... it’s so hard to wait while you moan like that.” Zuko felt so unaware of himself, if his surroundings. This was so new, and foreign, yet felt so.. familiar. It left his brain dizzy. His balls felt heavy. He choked again. 

Zhao tiled forward, holding himself up with fists across Zuko. That changed position tilted him deeper. A smack of balls hit his thighs, and he felt the slam with gravity hit down towards his prostrate with ease. There was a short pause as he felt weight shifting until Zhao could comfortably, and easily begin.

He moved in and out with a steady, slamming pace. Zuko’s vision felt blurred. The weight and velocity of those deep, powerful slams into him, right next to his deepest spot, not quite close enough but the tease of being so close was almost better than being there. “Oh my God.” Zuko didn’t even realise he said it until he recognised his own voice. He and sworn it wasn’t that good.. but... but the build.. the anticipation made him near ready to crack, and yet at the same time he felt like he could do this, take this, fir hours. 

He pulled back rocking in the motion. He felt blissed that either he was lost in his own world or Zhao had neglected to speak. He could roll his eyes back, stare at the ceiling, focus on that feeling and just tank it. 

Bigger arms slivered between his torso and the sheets. He felt a heavy weight hit his back, sticky sweaty skin and hard nipples pressed into his back. The pounding became more furrocious and in shorter, harder, but deeper bursts. His ass pulsed, tightening and he felt his insides stretched by a pulsing feeling. He growled sharply. He was not ready. He had completely lost himself,elf to his own pleasure in the situation. He snapped his arm up to the head nuzzled into the back of his neck, balling a fist into the hair and yanking it back “Don’t you dare!”

There was a pause and the movement slowed to jolted, twitching hips, Zhao’s breathing pounding against him, pushing him further into the bed, enough to almost feel the bottom side of the bed. He couldn’t tell for a while, did he stop because of him or because he was already done. Zhao began to move again, slowly, rolling his hips more this time. “For further reference.. Prince Zuko,” he leaned in and licked at the tense, sweat ridden neck, tasting the salt. He then moved his weight, pulling back and bringing Zuko with him until he could manouvier him into his lap, straight up, in front of that mirror. “If you want me to make it last longer, don’t tap so... devilishly deeply,” He thrusted deeper with that word, closing his eyes and humming before continuing, “into my kinks for a dream power bottom prince.” 

Zuko stopped listening a while ago, staring at himself. He felt even better about this being able to just view himself in the mirror and block out Zhao from his mind, despite that he heard him speak, it sounded like background noise. “Oh your body is such a gift to the eyes.” Zuko closed his eyes focusing in that pulse from the penis deep in his ass, stretching the entrance a tiny bit more, his ass twitched in response, but more so his Oenis bobbed up, stiffening harder. 

Zuko started to reflectively ride down on him, it’s easier now. The arms around his chest moved, slipped behind his arms, and then sharply grasped back to behind Zuko’s neck. Zuko felt his tongue feel lodged in his throat, letting out a grossly liquidly groan. The started to bounce in unison. It was a lovely change of pace that slowly built up the momentum. 

“Good God...” Zhao muttered out, staring at the toned and sweaty body in the mirror, impressed by Zuko taking a level of charge, moving with him. His eyes trailed far down to watch that bobbing penis, bouncing with every thrust, hitting up against the belly, occasionally twitching. Eventually he looked down and saw his own penis, or what little he could see of it. Buried deep. His thrusting started slamming in a ravenous pace, pulling Zuko up higher so he could feel that cold gush if air against his now et penis as more of his length was set free, and again suddenly contrasted as he slammed the young boy’s body back down into him. It felt amazing. Everything had built up so perfectly for him, he was so close. 

He whispered into Zuko’s ear. “Are you closer? Are you ready?” In a way Zuko hated being asked that as if this was some kind of loving relationship. It was strange how submissive his technical attacker was. He lost the thought for a moment then snapped back to the reality that he had to reply if he were to get what he wanted. 

“What are you kidding? No way! It’s barely started you pathetic old man!”

Zhao groaned and barely contained himself twitching inside him. He slowed down slightly just to keep himself in the game longer. “What are you doing? You weak idiot, don’t slow down!”

“Ahhhh...” it almost seemed like Zuko completely ignored his earlier warnings. That insubordinate tone just aroused him so much, especially when he was buried balls deep within a young royal’s tight asshole. “Then let me help you along.” 

His arms let go of Zuko, and trailed down. Zuko kept up the pace, never missing a beat. The levels of how much Zuko exceeded his dreams and expectations got to him, cut deep to his primal needs. His hand gripped around his cock. His hands were much bigger than Zuko’s and yet he didn’t cover it entirely. He will be quite the impressive man. 

“Fine.” Zuko seemed so judgmental. Zhao started pumping with a slow, iniciatial rythm. 

Zuko’s own pace slowly started to match. He rolled his hips until he could feel the right angle. That soft spot with a pang. Zhao’s thumb rubbed over the tip of his cock, adding a little pressure. That combined with just the right angle... Zuko let out a low mew. 

Zhao let out a growl, and an arm gripped around his lower stomach. “I can’t take it much longer-“ Zuko couldn’t react in time before he was jolted forward. He fell on his hand and knees. Zhao started thrusting and stroking with a feverish need, the only thing keeping him in place now was that arm around his body. 

“Wh- What did I just say?!” Zuko snapped, his voice occasionally getting caught in this throat with every hard thrust. Zhao’s hand squeezed tightly around his cock, it burned slightly. “Aghh!”

“I love your attitude,” he never mean a beat, and started to quickly, roughly, pumping at Zuko’s cock. “But don’t forget who’s in charge.”

The angle didn’t help, he was pushing against his belly, and it gave him s tingling ache in his hips. His penis felt so hot and worn, it was rough and unpleasant, and yet the blood still pulsed in enjoyment. 

Zuko choked with ever deep, hard, punishing thrust. It felt like Zhao had completely changed his mind on bringing any pleasure. Just as that thought crossed Zuko’s mind, Zhao shifted his hand. Moving one to his hip bone, removing the other from his penis and grabbing at his pony tail. Just enough pressure to keep him in place against the thrusts. He clawed his fingers into the skin, holding hard against the bone. 

He was jolted forward with every hard pushing thrust, a loud wet smacking sound, both from sticky sweat and lobbed up saliva. Long, hard thrusts. Zhao’s penis would hit deep and hard, then with every backward momentum he almost slipped out. The feeling of closing up without it there to push his body apart, then violently shoved back in, slamming skin against skin... It was rough and unavoidably erotic. 

Zhao finally pulled the hips back and up. The pace continued but now.. now he hitted directly into his prostate. Zuko choked in a moaned gasp. He can no longer keep his mind in a state away from animalistic bliss. 

His entire body felt hot and sticky. He felt himself twitching and tightening up around that penis. Zuko could hear a pleased moan behind him, but it felt detached from the reality of his foggy brain, where he kept focusing on that feeling. That feeling of being tight and stretched, that feeling just above his balls that panged and tingled at every deep thrust. 

His body was dragged up, sitting again so he could view himself. He reflectively arched his back, turned his hips just so he could keep that penis’ angle, jabbing at that spot. That spot that caused him a tightness in his ball sack and a hot twitch in his penis. 

The thrusts became shallow and deep, speed increasing. Zhao’s hand fisted around Zuko’s penis again. His balls felt heavy and he gasped. His palm was dry, coarse with callouses, but it was hot and it was stroking him, and he needed that so badly. Zuko’s jaw hung low and he couldn’t help but stare at himself in the mirrror. Watching his motions with a hypnotic mind. 

“Look at you.” Zhao moved a hand to Zuko’s face, as if he wasn’t already watching himself. “So desperate for any attention.” Zuko’s body panted. Zhao’s hand then covered his good eye. Zuko squinted, only seeing his own scar now. It was hard to even see the pleasure on his face now. 

Zhao repeated, “Look at you.”

Zuko didn’t feel all-there. He knew he was getting st something, trying to get under his skin, but his brain was numb right now. He had no time to formulate the thought before “Hyuck-“ left is lips followed by a curled smile. An especially deep and powerful thrust slapped into him, right there. 

Zhao started a much shorter pace, his pace breaking. He just seemed interested in getting as deep as possible. 

He was lost in the moment as that ravenous pace instantly nipped st his prostate. And then, it stopped. Zuko’s body rocked against the heavy heaving panting of the chest behind him. Then s couple of sharp thrusts hit into him. The breathing continued to run through him. Zuko groaned as the hand on his face dropped loose. The man leaned back, his entire body seemed weak and relaxed, he propped himself up on that hand, catching his breath. 

Zuko felt lost. He started to feel a softening penis inside him, followed by a warm dripping. He could on;y really register that Zhao had came already through the feeling and a confirmation of a white liquid dripping out of him through the mirror. 

Zuko was mad. His ass continued to twitch, not in pleasure but protest. Zhao was in his own world, panting. Zuko started to rock his hips again, trying to rock into that hand, maybe somehow keep it going in some way. He was so close just a few moments ago. 

Zhao glared through the mirror, but Zuko didn’t care to see. Zhao’s hand became limper and he started to let go, but Zuko’s own hand grasped around his, trying to tighten the grip. Zhao groaned apathetically. 

Zhao finally slapped away Zuko’s hand and removed his from it. He then pushed Zuko forward and off of himself. Zuko stumbled forward and laid sprawled out on the bed. He was frustrated for so many reasons now. His mind was starting to return to his body but his penis was still hard and his body was still hot and heavy. 

Zhao started to get up and gather his things. It didn’t take long but he managed to dress himself almost entirely. He looked back to Zuko. “You’re pathetic.” Body still sprawled, ass slightly raised in the air, and Hips still jolting. He was clearly hard still, but he didn’t seem to care to finish himself off. It’s like he refused to go back to his own hand after feeling a different touch. 

Zuko ignored him, and there was a pause. Zhao rolled his eyes. He made quick steps over to him. He gripped the side of his hip and turned him on his back. Zuko would usually protest but he was so apathetic now. 

“Such a spoilt young prince.” Zuko looked st him then looked back away. A had wrapped around the base of his cock. He was still completely hard, and his cock twitched st his hand. 

“Auhh!” Zuko gasped. A wet warm engulfing feeling swallowed his penis. Zuko arched his back up. He closed his eyes and after a strong sucking feeling, followed by a bobbed head. Zuko winced opens his eyes to see Zhao, mouth covering his penis, and eyes staring right into his. Those eyes forced a sharp tinge to his loins. His hips rolled in response. 

Zhao continued to suck at him, he moved his hand to fondle his balls. Zuko groaned. Zuko lost himself to this heavenly feeling. Zhao didn’t seem to have much patience for this. His hand started pumping in sync with his lips with increasing speed. 

His hand stopped fondling his balls and moved to Zuko’s cum filled ass. He carelessly shoved two fingers in and pushed until it met the knuckles. As soon as it was in he curled his fingers up to massage the prostate. 

Zuko was so close now. All his senses were being assaulted with precision. “Fa- Fu- uugh!” It only took a short while longer before an immense pleasure hit him, he felt himself pumping as his balls emptied into Zhao’s mouth. Zhao removed his fingers and wiped them on Zuko’s thighs. 

He sucked once more and as he felt the penis go limp in his mouth he slowly removed his mouth, lips air tight to keep it inside, but still some had dropped out to around his lips and even on his beard. His tongue moved in his mouth, Zuko watched his cheeks puff out until a loud gulping sound hit him, and... he watched him swallow. 

Zhao wiped his mouth and gave a refreshed “Aaah.” Zuko suddenly felt a pit of disgust in his stomach. Zhao decided to just make it worse. Zhao leaned forward, close to his face. He lingered then spoke “very good Prince Zuko.” 

He leaned back and stood up, smirking. Zuko’s eyes followed him with a glare. “You may leave now. There will be plenty of time to do this again, if you try and best me to the Avatar again.” 

Zuko attempted to snap back “You said-“

Zhao continued as he began to leave through the door. “You taste just like your father.”

He left. 

Zuko was left with his thoughts and sticky body. He slammed a fist on the bed and looked around, completely lost. His eyes eventually landed on his reflection. He saw that scar, that glare. He felt determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy do I hate myself.


End file.
